Mossball Arc
Alpha proudly left the Twin Capes and headed for the first island of the Grand Line, Mossball Island, with the thought of eating ramen. For the first day, he ate fruits, quelling his stomach's yearning of ramen with this thought. However, during the second day he found that he was back at the Twin Capes. Alpha had flown off-course. This was when Alpha started regretting his quick and hasty entrance into the Grand Line; he thus set his eyes on finding a navigator first. During the rest of the second day of his trip, he kept his eyes on the Log Pose the whole time, stopping only to take a piss and to sleep. Finally, after the third long day passed, Alpha arrived on Mossball Island. Alpha, who had 900 with him at that time, stopped at a local restaruant for some ramen. He ordered two bowls of miso ramen, and happily emptied the bowls... While eating, some pirates barged in and demanded ten bowls of the same ramen. Sadly, the owner replied that Alpha had eaten the last two remaining, which led to them assaulting Alpha. "Spit that out. We need some miso ramen for our captain!! It's his favorite!!" yelled one of them. "No way, I paid for this!" replied Alpha. The pirate, out of anger, punched Alpha. The Marine, however, decided not to retaliate, seeing no point in doing so, and continued eating. As time flowed on, the pirates started getting very ''pissed off. One of the pirates insisted on some money instead; but as a bowl of miso ramen was worth 450, Alpha wasn't exactly in the situation to be able to pay. Needless to say, he was met with another punch, and a bowl of half-eaten ramen was sent crashing to the ground. "I wasn't finished..." said Alpha. "You son of a...!!" yelled the pirate, "Just ''who do you think we are?! Do you think we're some encyclopedia salesmen, or a group of stupid charity workers?!? We're pirates, do you understand? Do you not fear us?!!?!" Alpha stood up, and took off his black jacket to reveal a neat crimson suit with a white shirt, and a black tie. The word "Marine" imprinted on his left chest seemed to shine brightly that particular day. The pirates, intimidated, backed away, and ran back to wherever the hell they came from. Grateful, the owner repaid Alpha by preparing a different type of ramen, this time shoyu ramen. Alpha gladly chowed down on the two additional bowls, before asking the owner where to find a navigator. He told the Marine that the elder's grandson, Kazarashi, was a skilled navigator, as well as the fact that Marimo, the tyrant of his island, could be the key to Kazarashi's recruitment. Alpha finished the remaining two bowls, thanked the owner, and ran as fast as he could to the elder's house. He ran by instinct, and finally arrived at a relatively large house. He entered the area, and bowed to the elder with adequete manners (he fell over while doing so). "Finally, a Marine..." said the elder, with an old but strong voice. "Yes, and I would like to defeat this so called 'Marimo...'" replied Alpha, "...and recruit your grandson, Kazarashi." "Why thank you, young man... Kazar was really eager to join the Marines after Marimo invaded..." Alpha once again bowed, this time retaining his balance, and started searching for the pirate. Suddenly, a tall man with an incredible green fro charged at him. Frightened, Alpha ran, too, but eventually crashed into a wall. "You!!!!" yelled he, "How dare you, a Marine set foot here?! This is my property, you know!!" The man claimed to be Marimo, and drew his sword, before dealing a downward blow to Alpha. Alpha was struck, but the lack of destructive force saved him. Alpha revealed his Devil Fruit powers; the powers of the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hawk, and clawed Marimo with his sharp talons, defeating Marimo. "Crush Claw..." said Alpha. The villagers, glad that Marimo was finally defeated, though surprised that he was actually weak the whole time, cheered Alpha as the hero headed back to the elder's house. The elder introduced his grandson, Kazar, and allowed him to grow under Alpha's influence. Category:AlphaDbeta Category:Stories Category:The Triple D